


Sensuous

by peonygreenhand



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Community: daily_prompt, M/M, Nudity, Oral Sex, Penetration, Smut, Straddling Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peonygreenhand/pseuds/peonygreenhand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean and Elijah make love in a hot tub</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensuous

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a daily prompt challenge at the Dreamwidth Community [Daily_Prompt](http://daily-prompt.dreamwidth.org/profile)
> 
> Also inspired by an [Elijah Wood manipulation](http://tol-eressea.dreamwidth.org/270733.html#cutid1) created by DW's Hildigard_Brown.

It is a September night. There is a slight chill to the air welcoming the beginnings of the change of the season from summer to fall. The sounds of crickets sing the daylight to slumber and a full moon and stars shine brightly in the nighttime sky.

There are several red coloured lit candles surrounding a steaming, bubbly, midnight blue hot tub engulfed with several lights. A portable CD player plays Cowboy Take Me Away by the Dixie Chicks:

_I said I wanna touch the earth_  
I wanna break it in my hands  
I wanna grow something wild and unruly 

_I wanna sleep on the hard ground_  
In the comfort of your arms  
On a pillow of bluebonnets  
In a blanket made of stars 

“You’re late. I was beginning to think you weren’t coming,” Elijah says as he reaches up and pushes his black coloured glasses against the bridge of his nose. He doesn’t really need the glasses, but he occasionally wears them because Sean thinks they are cool, and make his eyes even more hypnotising.

He is shirtless and sitting Indian style in a matching blue coloured chair with a flower pattern, positioned near the hot tub. A video game magazine lays over a pair of tight blue jeans with manmade holes in the knees. 

“Ah, well, you would have known I was running behind if you had answered your smart phone,” Sean remarks, dangling Elijah’s phone he had found on the kitchen counter. 

Elijah smirks as he tosses the magazine aside. “Well, then, I guess I don’t have to ask for you to make to up to me for your tardiness.” 

Sean approaches Elijah from behind, and lays the phone on the ground besides the chair. “Who says I’m not going to anyway?”

He loves the shape of Elijah’s body. It is lean, with the beginnings of athletic muscles, and cream colour skin with reminisces of a light tan. Two small colour patches of brown surround two perfect shaped nipples.

He places his hands over Elijah’s shoulders and begins to massage down towards his breasts, easing tension from his weary body.

Elijah sighs.

Sean’s hands move down a bit lower and his eyes catch sight of the beginnings of a bulge forming in the centre of Elijah’s tight jeans.

“Yes, definitely have to do something about that.”

He leans down and kisses Elijah on the lips. He tastes of honey suckle and sour cigarettes. He walks around the chair and slowly unzipps Elijah’s jeans.

“No, not here,” Elijah says, stopping Sean from proceeding further. “The hot tub.” He looks at Sean and grins mischievously.

“Hmm, something new,” Sean replies. “Shall we?”

“You get in first,” Elijah suggests as he eagerly pulls down his jeans and removes his white pair of briefs while Sean works on removing his own clothing.

Elijah marvells at the shape of Sean’s body. He had lost a lot of weight since taking on the role of Sam Gamgee for the “The Lord Of The Rings” trilogy. He didn’t really look very much like Sam at all anymore. His body is now more lean and full of athletic muscles from numerous races and weight training. He loves the new curves that has formed around Sean’s body as a result, especially around his saucy arse. He whistles as he watches Sean walk into the tub.

“How is it? Too cold? Too hot?” Elijah questions.

“Uh? The water’s a little warm for me, but I know that’s the way you like it,” Sean turns and winks. “Come along, Lij.”

Elijah walks towards the hot tub. He puts his right foot in and then his left. As he goes to step down into the hot tub, he feels the ground instantly slip from underneath him.

Sean reaches out and grabs Elijah before he is able to hurt himself.

“Shit,” Elijah says with a breathy voice. “That was slippery! Thanks for catching me, Sean.”

“I think you did that on purpose,” Sean teases. 

He steadies Elijah and pulls him into the centre of the hot tub. Then he abruptly lets go of him. Elijah falls into the water, sinking to the bottom of the hot tub before he comes back up.

“Now THAT was on purpose!” Elijah accuses.

Sean laughs.

Elijah approaches Sean quickly with intentions of dunking him into the water, but instead presses his body into Sean’s as they proceed to rub their hands over each other’s bodies while they fill each other mouths with deep, intense kisses. 

Sean moves down Elijah’s body, leaving butterfly kisses as he proceeds downward. Soon he meets Elijah’s erect cock. He licks the head like a Popsicle before taking Elijah’s full size into his mouth. 

Elijah pulls his head back and moans.

Sean teases the sacs of Elijah’s cock with his hands while he bops his head in a rapid motion. Just before Elijah is able to ejaculate, Sean stops. He reaches around and grabs one of Elijah’s buttocks and squeezes.

“Oh, Sean, please,” Elijah begs.

Sean turns Elijah around and gently leans Elijah over until he is forced to grab onto the edge of the hot tub. He begins massaging Elijah’s butt cheeks before carefully separating them and exposing his tight arsehole. He swishes water several times over Elijah’s backside, spits twice and allows his saliva to lubricate Elijah’s entrance. He dips his hand into the hot tub again before slowly inserting a finger into Elijah’s arse.

Elijah groans.

Sean proceeds to enter a second finger and soon follows with a third. He twists his hand around to the left and then to the right as he slowly feels Elijah’s inner muscles relax.

“Hold on, I got a better idea,” Sean suggests. 

Elijah turns his head and watches Sean take a seat against the opposite corner of the hot tub near a water jet. He slaps the water and gestures for Elijah to come to him.

Elijah furrows his eyebrows and follows. 

Once Elijah is in front of him, Sean stands up, turns Elijah around, and then takes a seat again. He holds his pulsating cock in his hand.

“Sit,” he whispers. 

Elijah grins. Sometimes they did not have to say a word to know what the other partner was thinking. He reaches behind him and holds his buttocks apart as he guides himself over Sean’s cock. 

Sean is immediately welcomed by buckets of intense heat as Elijah’s arse devours his cock deep inside him. He positions Elijah in his lap and places his arms around his chest. 

Elijah tilts his head against Sean’s chest. “Oh, Sean,” he moans.

Sean moves his fingers in a circular motion around Elijah’s nipples before he teases and pinches them. 

Elijah gasps and wiggles around Sean’s embrace. 

Sean cups Elijah’s breasts and strokes. Afterward, he watches Elijah close his eyes as he takes in the touch of his embrace. He lays his hands over Elijah’s breasts and feels his lover’s chest rise and fall with each swift breath, and his pulse dance inside his thorax. 

“Wait, I want to see your face while we fuck,” Elijah adds suddenly. 

Sean pulls out and Elijah switches positions so he can look directly into Sean’s eyes. 

Once again, Elijah parts his buttocks and allows Sean to position himself inside him. Then, he wraps his legs around the back of Sean’s waist and places his arms over Sean’s shoulders.

He looked directly into Sean’s face as he begins to rock his hips against Sean’s legs. He moves his body like he is doing a sexy lap dance and enjoys hearing every moan from Sean’s lips.

Sean places his arms around Elijah’s waist and continues to fondle his arse while helping him to move faster. A few minutes later, Sean stops Elijah’s thrusts. He continues by creating his own powerful hip movements by rapidly pounding Elijah’s arse from underneath.

Elijah takes his cock into his hand and matches Sean’s rhythm. 

Soon they are unable to distinguish their splashes of water caused by the rapid grinding of their hips and the movement of the water jets.

After they have both pleasured themselves into completion, Elijah collapses into Sean’s wet body. “I love you,” he whispers as he snuggles into Sean’s body.

“I love you, too.”

FIN


End file.
